Make a Wish
by A Demented Fangirl
Summary: Sebastian x Reader one-shot! As you walk home after a long, tiring day at work, a carriage nearly crashes into you. You eventually meet the Earl Phantomhive, but the person who intrigues you most is his crimson-eyed butler, Sebastian. I'm also going to publish this on WattPad in case it looks familiar. ;) Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello, fellow users! This is a Sebastian x Reader one-shot! I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or any of its characters. Please leave a review!**

You trudged to your home late at night, rubbing your temples. Your mind was slow and bleary, and you would frequently sway to and fro. Your feet ached, and your e/c eyes were half-lidded. A long day of working in a factory took its toll on you, just as it would anyone. Your wages were breathtakingly low, but as long as you were earning _something,_ you would work without grumbling. After all, some people do not have jobs and slowly starve along with their family. The thought made you shiver slightly.

Before you could even react, a carriage swerved into view, barely an inch from your face. You felt the breeze as it flew by, but the blow you were expecting never came. You stumble backward in shock, but immediately regret it, as your heel slipped on the cobblestone. Just before your head strikes the ground, however, a pair of hands catch you.

"Are you unharmed, My Lady? Please forgive me for my clumsiness," said a voice as smooth as the finest silk in all of London.

You blink blearily at the face staring down at you. The man who caught you had the darkest hair you had ever seen, with long, almost unruly bangs. His eyes were a deep, mesmerizing crimson, almost resembling wine.

Your feet fumbled for the reassuring ground as you took in the black-clad man. You were considerably shorter than him, which added to your vulnerable state. His piercing eyes seemed so ancient, as if they had seen every devastation and every tragedy in history. His physique, however, told the opposite story; he was very tall and even slender, only looking to be somewhere in his twenties.

Before you could reply, a stubborn voice sounded from the carriage, "What is going on? Why have we stopped, Sebastian?"

The carriage door was open to reveal a black-haired boy with an eye patch who looked no older than 13 years old. He seemed extremely impatient.

The man you assumed to be Sebastian bowed. "I deeply apologize, My Lord, but the carriage nearly hit this young woman. I was merely checking to see if she had any injuries."

The boy stepped out of the carriage and strode over to you in a dignified, mature sort of way. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family," he said in a somewhat bored tone. "I apologize for my butler's foolishness. Might we give you a ride home?"

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Phantomhive. I am y/f/n y/l/n, " you said with a bow. "and yes, a ride home sounds lovely at the moment."

Sebastian immediately strode to the carriage to help you up, and you accepted his help, but warily. You did not know this man, and frankly, you couldn't trust him. As soon as you sat down on the velvety carriage seats, drowsiness immediately seeped into your body, and you could think of nothing but sleep.

"So, Miss y/l/n, where do you live?"

The carriage gave a gentle lurch to signify their leave. Despite Ciel's question, you did not reply, and Ciel felt a pang of annoyance.

"Miss y/l/n, did you hear-" Ciel's voice cut off when he turned his head to see you already asleep, and he let out a huff of exasperation. She couldn't have stayed awake for a few more seconds to answer a simple question? Now he would have to go to the trouble of organizing a guest room for her in order to uphold the Phantomhive family's reputation for hospitality.

After a particularly bumpy ride back to the Phantomhive Manor (The streets they found you on were not well-taken care of), Ciel stepped out of the carriage and shifted his head toward Sebastian.

"Sebastian, our new guest has fallen asleep in the carriage. Give her a guest room to stay in. We shall question her in the morning," Ciel said in monotone, as if he picked up sleepy hitchhikers every other day.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

Nightmares shook you awake early in the morning. Trembling ever so slightly, you recounted what happened in your nightmare, and tried to reassure yourself that it was all a particularly vivid dream.

It had all seemed too real for your taste- at first, you couldn't breathe. You opened your eyes, and everything was red. You realized you were in some sort of liquid. You flailed your arms in legs and swam to the surface, taking deep breaths when you finally resurfaced. But there was a disgusting stench filling the air that caused you to realize that the scarlet liquid you were swimming in was blood. You screamed in horror and kicked your legs uselessly, and then you were falling into oblivion. After what seemed like an eternity of falling, you hit something soft with a thump. Black feathers blanketed the ground, and a few fell from the sky. You whipped your head wildly around to find any sign of life, and that's when your gaze fell upon a tall, sickeningly familiar figure stalking toward you. With a stab of horror, you recognized the raven hair, the wine-red eyes, and the tall, slender figure….

That's when you woke up, panting and sweating like mad. Now, you sat on the bed, unable to return to the forgiving darkness of sleep. You, at first, didn't realize where you were, but the events of last evening slowly dawned upon you, and you eventually remembered that the Earl Phantomhive was to give you a carriage ride home, but you had fallen asleep before you could even give him your address. Color filled your cheeks when you remembered that you had sat down and immediately fell asleep, possibly while Lord Phantomhive was talking to you.

A knock on the door yanked you out of your thoughts. "Come in," was all you said.

To your surprise, the man called "Sebastian" strode in, a false smile playing upon his face. Everything about him was all too perfect- even the way his lips curved reminded you of the a perfect crescent moon.

"It is time to wake up, My Lady. I shall send our maid, Mey-Rin, to help you into a dress. Breakfast will be ready shortly. My young master has a few questions to ask you over breakfast," he said smoothly, not stuttering or hesitating once.

"Yes, sir," you replied.

"My Lady, you may call me 'Sebastian' if you wish," he said with a slight smirk.

"Yes… Sebastian," you said, giving a false smile.

Sebastian exited the room to be replaced by a red-haired maid with large, round glasses. She held four dresses in her hands. You assumed that this was Mey-Rin.

"I picked out a few dresses for you, yes I did!" she exclaimed.

She showed you the four dresses, and the one that appealed to you most was f/c, with white/black (whichever would go best with that color) lace trim. The skirt fell to the floor, and was draped in a luxurious way. Although the corset was a struggle to get on, the way the dress looked on you was worth it in the end. You put on a pair of clean white gloves to finish it all off.

Mey-Rin gasped at your figure in the mirror. "You look absolutely lovely, Miss y/l/n!"

"Thank you, but how do you know my name?" you questioned, smiling slightly at the compliment because you knew it was true.

"Mister Sebastian told us, yes he did," she replied. You noticed her face go a slight shade of red at the mention of Sebastian's name.

After you bade Mey-Rin goodbye, you proceeded to find the dining room. It took you at least five minutes of wandering to find it. When you entered, Ciel Phantomhive was already sitting at the table, Sebastian standing in the background acting as a sentinel. You could practically feel their surprise; someone as poor as you wasn't usually as fortunate to even get to wear a lovely dress like the one you had on.

"Good morning, Miss y/l/n," Ciel said. "I hope you found the dining room alright?"

"Of course," you lied. There was no way that you were going to admit that you got lost in his mansion after you had fallen asleep whilst talking to him.

"Good," he said with a slight smirk, as if he easily saw through your lie.

You sat down at the lavishly-decorated table. The faint smell of fresh tea lingered in the air. A hearty breakfast was laid out, far larger than any breakfast you've ever had. As soon as the amazing flavors danced upon your tongue, you resisted the impulse to eat everything with your fingers.

"Judging by how late you we found you walking the streets, I assume that you work at a factory of some sort?" Ciel's voice spoke after a small moment of silence.

"Yes, sir."

"I understand that factory wages tend to be small in amount, so I was curious to see if you would like to become a maid for the Phantomhive Manor."

Your jaw dropped, displaying the contents in your mouth. A maid? _For the Phantomhvie Manor?_ You could hardly believe it. You had to repeat it in your head three times before you could respond.

"It would be an honor, Lord Phantomhive."

"Good. Now, close your mouth before you attract flies."

Hastily, you closed your mouth as your cheeks burned. Sebastian smirked in the background.

After working for Ciel Phantomhive for two months, you immediately found that, despite many of the days being hectic, it was a great improvement from the factory you had been working in. You managed to sell your old hovel for a small price, but you didn't care. You now got to _live_ in the Phantomhive Manor 24/7. Your wages were much better than the factory as well, and it all seemed too good to be true. Though you had to admit, it was a little strange working for the Queen's Watchdog, and the servants, in your opinion, were utter klutzes. Numerous times, you saw Sebastian try to keep calm, but was mentally strangling them. You knew this because you frequently mentally strangled them as well. They were very kind and you loved them dearly as friends, but when it came to work… you had better not say.

After a particularly tiresome day at work, you quickly changed into your nightgown and loosely braided your h/t h/c hair. You took a candle and its candleholder out of your trunk and lit it, admiring the steady flame that blazed up from the wax for a moment before exiting your room. Technically, you should be trying to sleep, but sometimes after hectic days, you would wander the gardens for a while.

At last, you reached the door to the garden. The grass tickled your feet, and the scent of the cool night air filled your nostrils. You closed your eyes, taking in the wonderful, refreshing odor of the night. When you opened them, you screamed in surprise.

There, roughly fifteen feet away, stood the one and only Sebastian Michaelis. A smug grin played along his lips, and his wine-red eyes looked amused. He smiled politely.

"Now, screaming is not a polite way to greet people," he said.

Ignoring his sass, you tried not to be embarrassed; it wasn't proper for a woman to be seen in her nightgown by a man she was unmarried to. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same, Miss y/l/n."

"Stop dodging my questions," you said whilst rolling your eyes.

He stepped closer. "I saw you coming out here, so I thought I might be able to strike up a conversation. After all, it is rare to find a sensible person in this household," he said.

At those words, you felt heat creep up the back of your neck. He came out here just to _talk_ to you? No one had ever done that for you before.

"Well, what do you wish to talk about?" you asked.

The conversations that ensued were the best discussions that you ever had. Sebastian was very intelligent and sensible, and seemed much more sane than the rest of the world. He saw things from every angle, and agreed with much of what you had to say. He was very knowledgeable for a butler. You even had a particularly long conversation about cats. Eventually, though, you walked in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. It was not an awkward silence, but a peaceful one. You mainly followed Sebastian, who appeared to be wandering, until he approached a large blanket laid out over the grass.

Sebastian bowed and gestured toward the blanket. "I thought you might enjoy an evening under the stars," he said, smiling as if he had just won a race.

"Are you sure you visited me just for conversation?" you said, smirking. Sebastian simply took your hand.

"Come," he said, leading you toward the blanket. He sat down and gestured for you to do the same, to which you gladly obeyed. You then looked up at the stars and gaped; the night sky was clear- not a cloud in sight- and the stars seemed to glow brighter than they have before.

"Sebastian… this is beautiful," you said breathlessly, never taking your eyes off of the sky. Sebastian, however, was not admiring the sky. Instead, his eyes were fixed intently on you. "What are you staring at?"

"Something far more beautiful than the sky."

You blushed the same wine-red hue as Sebastian's eyes. "Th-thank you," you stammered, gazing into his hypnotic eyes that made your heart skip a beat.

Before you knew it, an invisible force pulled you closer to Sebastian, and your lips barely grazed over his before Sebastian seemed to be pulling away. Disappointment settled in the pit of your stomach, and before you could stop them, the words tumbled out of your mouth: "Is that all you could handle?"

Sebastian smirked, but somewhere in that smug grin lay a genuine smile. "Of course not, My Lady. In fact, I think you will find that I am one hell of a kisser."

A smile pulled at your lips before your lips collided with his, and the kiss, seemingly gentle at first, grew more and more passionate. As you stopped for a breath, you gazed into Sebastian's crimson eyes, which were bright with passion and even lust. Only after several moments did his eyes shift up, and your eyes followed. A shooting star streaked above you two, as if it were specifically made for you both. Sebastian took off his swallowtail coat and draped it around your shoulders, whispering, "Make a wish, y/n."

You closed your eyes tiredly, not even bothering to stifle a yawn as you laid your head against Sebastian's chest. The steady pounding of his heartbeat reassured you, and his warmth let you almost immediately drift off to sleep.

"I wish we could stay here forever."

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Ciao!**


End file.
